Extra Ordinary
by Random915
Summary: Flora and Helia Oneshot


WBefore** i start writing anything i would like to give a big shout out. to MusicMelodyTude' for helping me choose this song. And if it wasn't for her this wouldn't be here so thank you for everything i promise i'll never forget yyou. Also thank u to GirlzRule123 ad MusaRiven125 you all keep me sane! uRock!**

Another day of my weird life. Ever since I was left on the doorstep of the Magix SecretSpy Agency I had to work for them training to be the best agent ever known with my best friends we were the most dangerous group known we ARE W.I.N.X you must think that M.S.S.A is there to protect the Magical dimension (where we live it has loads of different planets) but no it's the total opposite. I think the only thing that keeps me sane is my BFFs(Best fairy friends) we are fairy's all of us and so powerful especially Bloom that we can't use our powers unless emergency. All of us were left apparently 'on their doorstep' but we went beyond what they told us with Tecna's brains we found out who we really are apparently we are fairy princesses gurdians our planet each different in their very own ways the most strongest ever to be known. But then M.S.S.A kidnapped us while we were babies and now everyone thinks we're dead because we were apparently murdered in front of they're eyes but it was only holograms. I know I have some messed up life but also there's someone else who everytime he walks past he sends butterflies to my stomach his names Helia. Sorry I have to go and get ready for our mission to try and shut down the magix database. But we'll have back up apparently not sure who it is. We have to dress up as rich people and try to disguise ourselves in the crowd. Good thing we get to wear masks.

10 min later...

"Come n Stell you can go and smooch with Brandon Later right now we have to go." Layla yells to stella who was cUddling with brandon while us girls packed the gear and started the ship.

"Like you wouldn't have done the same with Nabu." Stella retorted smiling.

"Whatever!" Layla said smirking.

Oh yeah i totally forgot as well as the Winx there i the sPecialists wHO are like our bodyguards and the 2 strongest team of spiEs. there are 6 of them they were captured and were forced to become spies or else they'd put there family in danger just like us they're royaty all princes with a planet of their own to rule. the team consists sky bloom's boyfriend , Brandon i think you already know, Nabu layla's boyfriend obviously, Riven musa's boyfriend, Timmy tecna's boyfriend and helia 3. all of them are like my big bro's well expect helia of cou..We're here. are all wearing ball gowns our signature colours and matching glittery masks.

As we entered the room my eyes locked with navy blue ones.

"May I have this dance." he said politely bowing and kissing the back of my hand.

"Of course" I say a little too cheerful. For some reason I not sure why but he feels andlooks so familiar.

We chatted and danced for about an hour or two. Then the clock chimed midnight just as w were about to kiss. Oh no! It's time to take the masks off. i have to find a distraction i can't be found out! my eyes wandered round the room until..Ah ha! The kkaraocke machine.

"Oh i'm so sorry i promised i'd go and sing!" I said before disappearing i could see hurt in his eyes.

I got up on stage and sang.

"Extra Ordinary"

I'm imprisoned, I'm living a lie

Another night of putting on a disguise

I wanna tear it off and step in the light

Don't you, don't you?

So now I'm knocking at your front door

And I'm looking for the right cure

I'm still a little bit unsure

'Cause I know,

Yeah I know

That most people see me as ordinary

But if you look close you'll find I'm very

Interesting and hard to know

You can never tell where this might go

'Cause I'm not your average, average person

I don't know much, but I know for certain

That I'm just a little bit extra, extra

I'm just a little bit extra ordinary

I can see it from the spark in your eyes

You believe in all the things you deny

You wanna fly and leave your worries behind

Don't you, don't you?

Well now I'm knocking at your front door

And I'm looking for the right cure

I'm still a little bit unsure

'Cause I know,

Yeah I know

That most people see me as ordinary

But if you look close you'll find I'm very

Interesting and hard to know

You can never tell where this might go

'Cause I'm not your average, average person

I don't know much, but I know for certain

That I'm just a little bit extra, extra

I'm just a little bit extra ordinary

As i got off the stage I saw the guy.

He took off his mask so i took i of as well.

I was not shocked as he was.

"Flora." helia said breathless.

"Yes now let's get this mission on the roll." i said smiling.

"Not before you give me a kiss." he said.

"Not a chance." i said jokingly while smirking.

"Come here you." he said smiling putting me over his shoulder ignoring my yelps of disagreement.

"Put me down" i yelp.

"Not until you give me a kiss, jUst joking" he said putting me down.

"Should i or should I not?" i said teasingly wether I should kiss him or not.

"A bit too late for that." he said kissing me.

Little did we know our friends had finished the mission without us.


End file.
